


lady madonna.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [82]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Naked Male Clothed Female, Short One Shot, Vibrators, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hello! I saw your Ringo x trans reader fic and I wanted to leave a request of the same nature. Obviously, when you’re doing requests again! Could you please write another trans reader smut fic but with Paul? And uh, use of vibrators? Sorry if this is weird, haha, you don’t have to write it but I thought I’d leave a request anyway xx.”





	lady madonna.

1967,

Paul laid spread eagle on the fuzzy covers of your bed. He was naked, red up and down his body, panting. Sweat went slowly down his lean body as he anticipated your next move. You had worked him open to the melodic sounds of pleasure he emitted as you moved your fingers around. You watched him writhe about on the cottony sheets, restrained by satin neatly tied around his delicate wrists. You turned a vibrator around in your hands as he begged for you to do something, _anything_. His hair curled from his sweat that travelled down to cling in his Sgt. Pepper moustache. It was something you had teased him for, the tiny moustache, but equally adored. You stood fully dressed, a part of the little _game_ you had going on, as you watched him beg you. Your pants were growing increasingly tight and hot around you as you watched him squirm.

Finally, it was time. You moved on him like any apex predator would; with a smirk that reached your eyes. With no need for warning in mind, you inserted the vibrating phallic object inside him and revelled in the scream of ecstasy and shock that came quick in response. Placing soft kisses of the inner of his thighs, you moved the vibrator slowly around as you listening intently to his voice travelling through the room. He quivered and shook as he slowly reached his limit and you felt yourself going through the same motions, untouched and by the sounds alone. You were surely going to stain your clothes, but you felt a strong sense of apathy towards the state of your trousers as Paul gave one final moan and came all over his stomach, leaving only a few seconds of silence before you did the same and bit down, gently as you could, on his tender and pink skin.

For a while, you laid next to him at the end of the bed, listening to your own heartbeat, his panting, and a slow… _humming_ of mechanics. You shot up from the bed with a yelp and kneeled before him, realising what had been forgotten. You eased the still vibrating device out of him, it somehow had needn’t no help in staying in the crevice of his ass and listened to him wince and strain against the bindings around his reddening wrists. You threw it on a towel specifically prepared for this occasion and crept up to greet his glowing pink lips in a deep kiss as you unbound his hands from the bedpost that had worked hard to keep him in his place. You whispered words of love and apologies into his lips as the rough fabrics kneaded against his pale soft skin.


End file.
